Seulement amis, hein?
by Lilly-sama
Summary: "Est-ce que vous allez vous faire des bisous ?" Une courte histoire qui se passe pendant les leçons de vol. Gohan/Videl. One-Shot.


N/A: A la base, j'avais écrit ce one-shot en anglais pour un concours sur un autre site, mais j'ai décidé de le traduire en français pour vous en faire profiter. Dites-moi ce que vous en penser.

* * *

**Seulement amis, hein?**

Alors qu'elle pilotait son Jet Copter, volant vers le Mont Paozu, Videl passa ses mains dans ses cheveux nouvellement coupés. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle s'était coupée les cheveux, et pour un garçon qui plus est. Ce n'était tellement pas elle. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Elle, Satan Videl, craquait pour Son Gohan.

Ce n'était pas censé arriver. Satan Videl ne craquait _pas_ pour les garçons. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait… Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'était retrouvée amoureuse de ce type naïf, gentil, adorable et tellement beau. Ce type qui lui avait innocemment suggéré de se couper les cheveux.

Elle soupira. Comme si cela pouvait changer quoi que ce soit. Il était évident que Gohan ne partageait pas ses sentiments, et ce n'était pas une nouvelle coupe de cheveux qui allait changer ça. Mais… elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Espérer que cela lui plaise, espérer qu'il la remarque, la regarde, la trouve jolie…

_Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de rêver._

Voyant les deux frères Son courir dans les champs d'herbes au loin, Videl se prépara à atterrir. Lentement, elle fit descendre son Jet Copter vers le sol et se posa devant les deux garçons.

Okay, c'était le moment de faire face à Gohan. Videl prit une profonde inspiration ; elle était prête. Dans trois… deux… un…

Elle descendit de son Jet Copter.

La mâchoire de Gohan tomba, tandis que le petit Goten cligna des yeux.

« C'est qui elle, Gohan ? Tu la connais ? » demanda le petit garçon avec confusion. Il n'eut cependant aucune réponse vu que son frère fixait, la bouche grande ouverte, la jeune fille devant eux.

La fille en question croisa les bras alors qu'elle fronça les sourcils. « Alors ? Vas-tu continuer à me fixer toute la journée ou allons-nous commencer l'entraînement ? »

Gohan se redressa instantanément et toussota, rougissant un peu. « Euh, oui. Commençons l'entraînement. »

///

Alors que la journée avançait, Gohan ne cessait de jeter des regards vers Videl. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher, quoiqu'il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi. Il lui arrivait de la contempler pendant trop longtemps et elle se tournait vers lui en le regardant interrogativement, ce qui le faisait rougir en détournant les yeux. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait ; il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant.

Mais _que_ ressentait-il, exactement ? Il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt attirer par Videl, et puis il trouvait qu'elle était encore plus jolie avec ses cheveux courts, quoiqu'elle était plutôt mignonne avec ses couettes…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, tentant de s'éclairer les idées. Levant les yeux pour regarder son élève flotter à une dizaine de mètre du sol, Gohan sentit une grande joie gonfler en lui. Elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès depuis hier ; elle n'avait été capable alors que de flotter à quelques centimètres du sol. Il était vraiment très fier.

Elle rit, étonnée de ses propres progrès, et Gohan sourit ; c'était si agréable à écouter.

Soudain, Goten, qui était en train de voler joyeusement dans les environs, manqua de s'écraser sur Videl de justesse. Gohan n'eut pas le temps de soupirer de soulagement car Videl en perdit l'équilibre et tomba rapidement. En un instant, Gohan plongea pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

Ses yeux étaient fermés fort et elle resta crispée, même une fois dans les bras du jeune homme.

« Hey, tu peux te détendre ; tu es en sécurité maintenant. » dit-il doucement.

Videl ouvrit les paupières, rencontrant le regard sombre de Gohan qui la contemplait avec douceur. Elle se sentait comme perdue dans ses magnifiques yeux noirs, incapable de détourner le regard.

« Est-ce que vous allez vous faire des bisous ? »

Instantanément, du sang se précipita sur leurs visages, et Gohan posa rapidement Videl à terre, tous deux embarrassés par la question de Goten.

« Goten ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Videl est seulement une amie ! Il n'y a rien de plus entre nous ! » protesta Gohan. Il ne vit pas Videl baisser la tête à ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Seulement une amie, hein ? Je savais qu'il ne partageait pas mes sentiments, _pensa-t-elle tristement._ Ça fait quand même mal de l'entendre._

« Mais vous aviez vraiment l'air comme si vous alliez vous faire des bisous ! Je le sais ; vous aviez l'air exactement comme ces couples dans les films que Maman regarde ! » insista Goten.

« Non c'est faux ! Maintenant arrête avec ça, Goten ! »

« Oh, très bien ! Mais tu sais que j'ai raison ! »

Sur ce, le petit Saïya-jin s'envola, contrarié que Gohan lui ait crié dessus. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il n'avait fait que dire la vérité !

Gohan soupira en voyant son petit frère partir, clairement fâché contre lui. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de hausser le ton, mais c'était un sujet délicat pour le jeune super héros. Enfin bon, il essaierait de se faire pardonner plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait enseigner.

Il se tourna vers Videl ; celle-ci avait toujours la tête baissée, l'air triste.

« Videl ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

La jeune fille leva la tête et le regarda avec un sourire forcé. « C'est rien, t'en fais pas Gohan. Reprenons l'entraînement. »

Elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner pour recommencer à se concentrer, mais Gohan la retint, attrapant son bras. Videl retourna son regard vers lui ; il avait un air déterminé.

« Je sais que c'est un mensonge, Videl. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Elle détourna les yeux de son regard intense en rougissant. Mais Gohan s'approcha d'elle et releva son menton, la forçant à le regarder. Elle rougit encore plus.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, pas vrai Videl ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

En contemplant ses magnifiques yeux sombres, quelque chose la prit soudainement ; elle réduit l'espace entre eux et se mit à la pointe des pieds pour presser ses lèvres sur celles de son sensei. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, ne laissant pas à Gohan le temps de réagir à ce baiser inattendu. Alors qu'elle reculait, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, enregistrant à peine ce qui venait de se passer.

« Je… Je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit je… » sa voix s'estompa alors qu'elle s'empourprait intensément, n'osant pas le regarder.

Gohan cligna encore des yeux. Puis, alors qu'il enregistrait enfin ce qui venait de se passer, il rougit un peu. La sensation des lèvres de la jeune fille sur les siennes était en fait très agréable. Regardant la jeune justicière embarrassée qui était devant lui, la pensée que cela fut bien trop court traversa son esprit.

Il releva de nouveau son menton, et elle le regarda, ses magnifiques yeux bleus grands ouverts par la surprise. Elle ne s'attendit pas du tout à ce que Gohan dit ensuite.

« Est-ce que…. Est-ce que je peux le refaire ? »

Elle leva les sourcils. « Refaire… quoi ? »

Il sourit, une légère teinte rouge colorant ses joues. « T'embrasser. »

Videl écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle rougissait encore. Le souffle coupé, elle était incapable de parler. La jeune fille avala difficilement, et fit la seule chose possible.

Elle hocha la tête.

Gohan sourit largement. Attirant la jeune fille aux cheveux courts contre lui, il se pencha pour rencontrer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. C'était une sensation si agréable, et cela semblait si naturel. Gohan ne pouvait imaginer embrasser une autre fille ; Videl était la seule et l'unique pour lui. Il sourit contre ses lèvres alors qu'il réalisait enfin ce qu'il ressentait.

Il l'aimait.

**FIN**


End file.
